Fey
Fey come in all shapes, sizes, colors, and demeanors. Most exist fully in the Fey-wild where they content themselves simply with existing moment to moment. A few will cross the veil and exist wholly in the world of mortals. Their reasons for doing so are as varied as the fey themselves. Every Fey has an innate connection to one of the elements. They will almost invariably esteem the use of elemental magic. Even Fey who devote their lives to martial training will usually study elementalist magic to some useful degree. Appearance Fey that make the transition through the veil have a number of physical similarities. They will always be of medium size and they will always be humanoid. It is unknown, even to the Fey, if this is an effect of crossing the veil or if it is the cause. Their skin can be of any color and, though usually fleshy, can be of nearly any texture. Some have been known to have fish-like or lizard-like scales. Others have had a chitinous or granite-like carapace. Their hair can also be of any color and texture. They may even have downy feathers or be covered in fur. Their facial features are usually elf-like, with delicate features and long, pointed ears, but they sometimes have a more animalistic cast with somewhat elongated jaws or frog-like eyes, etc. For all the variance, their features will always be primarily humanoid. Some Fey will have vestigial tails, wings, fins or other animalistic features. All Fey will have an appearance that is in keeping with their element though. A flame Fey will not have fish-like scales and vestigial fins, and a water Fey will not have firey red hair. It has been noted by those who spend a great deal of time with Fey companions that, on occasion, their faces may seem to be lit by a non-existent light source or that their hair may appear to be stirred by a wind that none can feel. It is speculated that the bodies of the Fey are still sometimes effected by the Fey-wild. Culture & Personality Fey have no distinct culture of their own though most tend to be wanderers and vagabonds, sleeping in bushes and wandering wherever their whim takes them. To a Fey, the earth is their bed, the sky their blanket, and the bounty of nature is their pantry. Some settle in the communities of other species and even hold positions of authority but rarely lose this attitude entirely. A Fey accustomed to staying in only the most luxurious establishments and eating only delicacies and expensive wine will usually not balk at eating wild berries and spending the night sleeping on the side of a road if there is need. Fey have strong stomachs and can tolerate a wide range of environments without discomfort, their own element more so than others and their opposing element less so. Fey can have any personality, but they tend to have strong personalities and a will of their own. Their personality will always be in keeping with their element though. Flame Fey will tend to be very animated and action oriented while water Fey will tend to be more mellow and contemplative. An electric Fey will tend towards quick bursts of decisive action while a cloud Fey will tend to be evasive and non-confrontational. Bonuses *+2 Cha , -2 Str *+2 bonus to poison and disease saves *+2 bonus to Listen, Search, Spot, and Survival checks. *Fey Vision *DR 1/- stacking to their element *+2 bonus to elemental saves except their opposed element *One Circle 1 spell of their element *Favored Training: Elementalist